JP 2015-074307A discloses an electrical wire guiding apparatus that is provided so as to span a vehicle body and a sliding door in an approximately horizontal manner. This electrical wire guiding apparatus is configured to include an electrical wire guiding body that is configured by coupling multiple link members in a single line and is capable of undergoing curving deformation, a body-side bracket for coupling one end portion of the electrical wire guiding body to the body, and a door-side bracket for coupling the other end portion of the electrical wire guiding body to the sliding door. A wire harness for supplying electrical power to electrical components and the like installed in the sliding door is inserted into the electrical wire guiding body and the two brackets. The electrical wire guiding body is covered with a rubber boot for the purpose of dust-proofing and water-proofing.
The rubber boot has a rectangular tube shape, and is slid over the electrical wire guiding body in the length direction thereof so as to encompass it. For this reason, if the length dimension of the electrical wire guiding body is large, the task of covering the electrical wire guiding body with the rubber boot becomes difficult.
The present design was achieved in light of the above-described situation, and an object thereof is to improve operability.